To Kyon, Love God
by Kazukagi
Summary: A short Valentines Day fanfic centered around the cutest couple around. It's Valentines Day, and Kyon finds a strange letter in his shoe locker. Small oneshot for the holiday. Haruhi X Kyon


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya. I wish I could write something so awesome, but I'll stick to fan fiction for now. Oh, and no money is made from this work of fiction. FAN fiction people, no cash exchange.

**A/N: This is just a small Valentines Day one-shot featuring the cutest couple in MoHS, (Haruhi X Kyon, BTW) That I typed up yesterday. I had a stroke of inspiration, so I figured, what the hell.**

**This fic may be a bit confusing for those whom live in the states (such as me), so let me explain. In Japan, Valentines Day is actually where girls give gifts to boys. The boy can then either accept or decline, much like asking somebody out. Then, in March on White Day, boys return the favor and give a gift to the girl they like. As this is based in Japan, I'll be following this tradition.**

**To those who follow my story Adam and Eve, let me answer my absence. Yes, chapters four, five and six are in production. No, I won't be updating for some time. First off, I need to revive my Naruto story, as well as pump some life into my Bleach fic. After that, and when I've gotten the rest of the story in order, I'll resume posting.**

**For now, enjoy the oneshot!**

**EDIT: Thanks to anonim1979 for pointing out my spelling error on Tsuruya's name. This was typed up in little under an hour, so I figured I should fix it. **

To Kyon, Love God

I have an alarm clock, I swear I do. I remember buying one in the hopes of waking up before my little sister waltzed into my room (uninvited, I might add), and jumped all over me to wake me up. However, my own mind didn't seem to like the idea, and has decided to punish me by refusing to hear the alarm, even if it wakes up every other soul in the house.

And so, once again, here I am, getting tossed up and down and around as my little sister jumps all over my bed.

"Come on Kyon, wake up already!"

That stupid nickname, the bane of my existence. My family, friends, even teachers call me by that stupid name now.

"Why should I..." I mumbled in my half-lucid state. I was rather groggy this morning, but I couldn't put my finger on why.

"Because it's Valentines Day!"

Ah, and there's my answer. I gave a loud groan as I picked myself up from the bed. My sister, whom just happened to be pounding on my chest at the time, gave a yelp as she fell off the bed.

"There, I'm up! Give it a rest!" I tried to shout, thought the volume was akin to that of normal speech. My sister flashed me a goofy grin.

"Kay!" And with that she bolted from the room.

"What a strange kid..."

XxXxX

As per usual, I made my climb up the steep hill to the school. Despite the sweat I work up, I've come to rather enjoy my walks up this hill. Come rain, sleet, snow or Haruhi, walking up the hill each morning is a guarantee. It was one of those things in my life that, despite the turbulence that had entered into my life, remained constant.

"Hey, Kyon!" I gave a grunt as I felt a fist connect softly with my shoulder, and as I turned I saw the greased hair of Taniguchi fall into my vision. He grinned at having been able to sneak up on me before moving to walk beside me.

"Hey." I said, no particular affliction in my voice. I learned that when dealing with this guy, keeping emotions to a minimum was the best way to prevent him from going off at you.

He grinned again, his eyes but not his head turning to meet me. "So, you excited?"

Of course, I knew what he was talking about, but I feigned ignorance. This was not by any means my favorite subject. "About what?"

And there he went. Jumping in front of me, Taniguchi put his right hand over his heart. "Valentines Day of course! The one day a year where girls have to confess to the guys for a change! Oh, I can't wait to see how many gifts I get from all those hotties..." Taniguchi stared off into space, drool seeping from his perverted grin. I lowered my head, smirking.

"Really? And just let me ask Taniguchi, how many valentines have you gotten... ever?"

I saw it. Just for an instant, he froze, deadpanned by my question. But he just as quickly gained his composure, flashing my a confident smile.

"Tons!" He proclaimed. I gave a small chuckle.

"Huh. Well, even if I didn't believe you, Haruhi did go to your school right? I'm sure she could confirm it if I asked her."

Once again I grinned at Taniguchi's squirming. He looked to and fro, and then finally broke the silence, whispering harshly.

"Ok..." He said, his voice cracking, "Maybe I've never gotten a valentine.. ever. But dammit Kyon, it has to happen sometime, and I just know it'll be this year! I have to hope!"

Satisfied with the answer (Though still disagreeing with it,) I nodded as I continued to follow the path up the hill, now noticing that there were bunches of other students in their blue, white and red uniforms, making their crawling way up the hill. Taniguchi gave a sniff, falling back beside me.

"So then Kyon..." He said, his voice making him sound hurt, "How many valentines have _you _ever gotten?"

I took a deep breath, I had expected the question.

"Three times, once in each grade, three different girls." I said, my voice level. Taniguchi stared at me in disbelief, "I accepted them in six and seventh grade, but in eight I turned it down." Now Taniguchi was gaping at me. "WHY!?!" He screamed, turning a few heads of other students. I gave a sigh as I buried my face in my hands, reflecting on the sheer stupidity of Taniguchi, my past, and the entire holiday.

"Because, in the end I ended up hating Valentines Day more each year. A girl giving a guy they know nothing about a gift, entering a relationship doomed to fail, and then expecting it to last till White day where the guy gives the girl a gift just to maintain the pointlessness... I hate stuff like that."

Of course, I knew that Taniguchi loved stuff like that, so my answer didn't satisfy him at all. I rolled my eyes, silently wishing I had kept my mouth shut as I trekked the rest of the way to school, a bombardment of demands and questions from Taniguchi assaulting me the entire way.

XxXxX

I closed my shoe locker, closing my eyes and turning my head.

"_It's an illusion... just a fragment of my imagination. Too little sleep.. yeah, that's it. When you open your locker again, it won't be there..." _I thought desperately. Of course, I knew the truth.

Again I opened my shoe locker. Again, I was greeted with a small pink envelope sitting atop my shoes, a little heart sticker sealing it perfectly.

"Damn..."

I reached out and grabbed the letter, holding it in my left hand. A few people glanced over at me, but the offending object, which in any other setting would cause an uproar of rumors, only garnered a glance on Valentines Day, and as I looked, I saw a few other guys with letters similar to mine.

Of course, they were happy about it. Poor fools...

I contemplated throwing it away, not even bothering, but I quickly dismissed the thought. I may have been unhappy, but I wasn't about to be rude.

With a sigh, I carefully pulled off the sticker, using my index finger to pull apart the envelope glue. Ok, I was purposely dragging it out, but I don't care. After a minute or so I could stall no longer, and so I took a breath, opening the envelope and unfolding the letter.

_Kyon,_

_Come to the Brigade Room at 5 PM after school._

I read the small note again, chuckling. I had never seen a confession letter quite like this before. Either the person was really shy, or they just sucked at writing notes.

I read the paper again. The note narrowed down my suspects a lot. While most of the school knew about the SOS Brigade, only club members and a few people close to the club members referred to the club room as 'the brigade room.' That narrowed my search down to Asahina, Nagato, Haruhi, and, if I was pushing it, Tsuruya.

I looked over the paper, secretly hoping for hints of the author being Asahina. I wouldn't mind getting a love letter from her.

It had all the markings of her. Anonymous, mysterious, written on cute stationary, and neatly folded in an equally cute envelope. However, I had already seen the handwriting of future Asahina, and unless her penmanship got a lot better in the gap between current and future Asahina, this wasn't her writing.

I stuffed the letter in my pocket, walking absently to class. My mind was still on the author. With Asahina sadly out of the race, that only left three others. I banished Nagato from my mind just a quick at Asahina. She would have just handed me a book with a scrawled note in it. Plus, she wasn't the type to get into the whole 'Valentines Day' thing.

That only left two suspects, and both of them seemed just as unlikely as Nagato and Asahina. I barely knew Tsuruya, yet I knew she wasn't one to shyly put letters in other's lockers. And Haruhi...

I laughed loudly. No way. She would never do something like this. She had a confidence that bordered on sheer arrogance. I she really wanted to confess to me, she would grab me by the tie and scream it into my face.

"Hmm... maybe I made a mistake. After all, my admirer might have overheard us calling it the brigade room..."

"_Dammit, now I'm too curious to not show up..." _I sighed and gave into defeat. It was obvious that my curiosity had overtaken my reason, and I would no doubt end up meeting this girl. I gave a grumble as I slid open the door to the class, my eyes turning on Haruhi.

She sat in her desk as usual, legs crossed and head resting in her hand, left arm propped up on the window sill as she gazed out it with a bored expression. She had her normal uniform on, the winter one with the long sleeves, yet equally short skirt as the summer garb. Her shoes were shined for some reason, and her chestnut hair was drawn back into a ponytail that just barely licked the back of her neck.

"_Wait..."_I froze in the doorway. A ponytail. Curses, my one weakness. Not that she was any threat. Her hair was too short to sustain a tail long enough to compliment the curves of the back of her neck, and yet...

"_When in the hell did her hair get that long!?" _I silently cursed, watching in awe as she sighed and rolled her neck, the now seemingly longer hair swaying to and fro, gently brushing her neck. I gulped audibly as I watched this all going on. How such a small thing could trap me, totally entrance my senses on he being...

Haruhi's hold over me was broken as another boy, tired of waiting for me to move, pushed past me, bumping my shoulder and snapping me from the tantalizing sight before me. _"Get a grip Kyon!" _I commanded myself as I shook my head, regaining composure before heading to my seat.

I set my bag down on the side of my desk, stretching my arms and giving a sigh before I sank down into my chair. As per usual, I turned around, giving Haruhi a cursory glance.

"Morning."

She glanced over at me, not even bothering to turn her head. "Hey."

I gave a small smile. "Hmm, you know it's Valentines Day. Most girls are rather excited."

Haruhi adopted a scowl. "So are most guys!"

I chuckled. "Heh, touché." I remained silent, but the smile was still on my face. Perhaps that ponytail was still working its magic. "Hey Haruhi..."

She finally turned her head, but the scowl was still there. "What?"

"It looks nice."

She avoided my gaze, but her eyes widened, only a bit. And.. no, it couldn't be. Was Haruhi Suzumiya _blushing_?" It was a faint, light pink, but still...

At that moment the bell rang, and the teacher entered the classroom in a dramatic fashion a second later. Turning to face the front I, despite myself, wished that Haruhi sat in front of me. Failing the class was worth staring.

XxXxX

When the lunch bell rang, Haruhi didn't make her usual act of grabbing me by the wrist and giving me just enough time to grab my lunch before being whisked off to the club room. Instead, she stalled, staring out the window absently as if she hadn't heard the bell. I stood up, stretched again, cracked my neck, and grabbed my lunch, turning to look down at Haruhi.

"You coming?"

No reply, she continued to stare fixated at the window pane.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Haruhi?"

She jerked, as if released from a spell. She stood up quickly, pulling away from my hand and darting from the room. I was left standing stupid, too confused to move for a few seconds, until I finally regained my composure and headed for the club room.

I entered, expecting to find Haruhi at the computer, or perhaps dressing Asahina in some Valentines Day themed outfit. However, she was absent all together, a very rare occurrence indeed. I instead sat down next to the computer, deciding to conduct the pointless check on the website. Koizumi came up beside me, faint traces of an amused smile appearing on his creepy fake smile as he noticed that the website counter had gone up by none.

"Hello Kyon, happy Valentines Day."

I scoffed, retorting. "Please, what's so happy about it?"

Koizumi gave a smirk. "Come on, what's wrong Kyon? The girl you like not give you a gift?"

I snorted, reaching into my pocket and withdrawing the letter, showing it to Koizumi. "No, I got a letter, and and that's why I'm not so happy. I haven't had such good experiences with Valentines Day in the past."

Koizumi nodded, returning to the long table as Asahina came over, pouring me a cup of fresh tea.

"Good afternoon Kyon!"

I gave a smile. "You too Asahina."

She smiled back, a worried smile on her face. "I'm sorry, I wanted to get you a gift, but it might make Suzumiya-san angry and..."

I chuckled, taking a sip of the tea. I already knew that I would get nothing from Asahina, her superiors would forbid it at all costs. As such, she shouldn't feel down. "Don't worry. You cute face an fantastic tea are gifts enough!" Even if it was from the heart, I really should be an actor. That little number came from nowhere, though it made Asahina beam at me.

"Hehe, thank you Kyon."

I nodded, taking another sip. The silence brought on by the end of our conversation now left my ears open to the sound of the flipping pages of a book.

"Hey Nagato." I said, turning towards the usual corner. Nagato looked up, her bright eyes staring at me for a few seconds, then nodding. "Yes." She said, looking back down at her book. I gave a sigh. I was used to it, but still, she could at least give a greeting...

"By the way Kyon, where is Suzumiya-san?" Koizumi inquired, indicating with his hands to the shogi board he had set up before him.

"I don't know..." I groaned, logging off the computer and sitting opposite of Koizumi, "I thought you were supposed to be the Haruhi expert."

Koizumi chuckled. "Yes, perhaps I should be."

We proceeded to play a rather one sided game of shogi. Really, as if the cosmos were trying to give balance to his ESPer powers, his game skills really do suck...

XxXxX

I looked down at my watch again, adjusting my view as the face reflected the setting sun. I wasn't really interested in the time, it was more reflexive. But as I stared down at the time again, I had a suspicion that time knew my secret, that I really was apprehensive, and had slowed to a crawl simply to torture me.

I stood leaning against a corner of the club room, my arms crossed and what I wanted to believe was a bored looking stare on my face. My eyes flickered around the room, glancing back at the door every once and awhile.

It was 5:03. Whomever had sent me this note was, indeed, three minutes late. I checked off the possibility of Nagato or some other interface sending the note, they would have arrived at 5:00 on the button.

"_Wow, a whopping one suspect eliminated. Great job." _I thought absently as I stared at the setting sun.

During the last period, I had been too distracted to listen, I just gazed out the window, much akin to Haruhi. This stupid letter was getting me too worked up, and my eagerness was starting to turn into annoyance.

"_Dammit, I'm not supposed to feel this way about all this! Didn't I promise myself after seventh grade never to do something like this again!? So why am I so damn-!"_

My thoughts were interrupted by the turning of the knob, and instinctively I braced for the monster impact that would be Haruhi's entrance. But the door opened slowly, quietly, obstructing my view of who opened it. I decided to risk speech.

"Hello?"

The hand opening the door jerked to a halt, shocked by my question. Perhaps they hadn't expected me to be here.

But then the door was thrown wide open, and standing in the doorway was none other than... no way.

I blinked. It was in my nature to disbelieve the unordinary. So I rubbed my eyes, pulling my hands away and staring once again.

But the image was the same. Haruhi was standing in the doorway, hands behind her back, her head facing me but her eyes cast down at the floor.

"H-Haruhi?"

She flicked her eyes up at me, then down at the floor again, as if all the mysteries she had ever searched for were laid out on the ground.

I let out a breath. She was acting rather timid, and I'd seen this behavior in her before. Being a tad more daring than my usual self, I attempted speech.

"Haruhi... did you.. did you give me the-?"

She cut me off with a quick nod, and with a small shiver, she opened her mouth.

"Yeah, I... I."

She walked closer to me, extending her hands and holding out a little package. It was a small box of chocolates, though a glance at the superior craftsmanship could tip me off that these weren't store bought, they were from god herself.

I hesitated, a mistake.

"H-Haruhi..."

"Are you going to take it!?" she yelled at me angrily. I gulped, extending my hands and taking the small gift from her. I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"Uh... thanks."

And then she leaned up on her toes. The next actions she took were so quick, so expertly executed, that I barely caught it. I caught her leaning close to me, closing into my cheek, and her lips lightly pecking me on the left side of my face. I also caught the furious blush on her face, a sign that the 'useless' emotions that Haruhi worked so hard to keep in check had gotten the better of her. But, before I could see more, she pulled back, now directly in my face.

"That was thanks for all the help you've given me with the brigade!" She screamed at me, the only lingering clue of her past actions the redness in her cheeks, though any stranger would have mistaken it for anger. "That was it, understand!? It was a once in a life-time gift from your gracious brigade chief, and it was only for you. So you better not say a word to anybody, got it!?"

I nodded, still in a stupor from the sinking realization that Haruhi kissed me. My condition wasn't helped in the slightest by the sight of her ponytail flicking angrily back and forth as she stormed out of the club room.

I touched my hand to my cheek, and then it really hit me. Haruhi Suzumiya had kissed me. Perhaps it had only been a simple peck on the cheek, but it was still a kiss, and she was still blushing as she stormed out. Haruhi had _kissed me..._

And then, despite myself, I grinned, pocketing the chocolate and grabbing my bag, heading from the club room, a stupid grin still fixed on my face.

"_Well, looks like it's gonna be one hell of a White Day..."_

XxXxX

**And that's it! Sorry if it isn't that great. I really wanted to write a fic for the holiday, so I took some precious time out of my schedule to do so. There was no beta, and hardly any proofreading, as I have to run into work the moment after I post this. I hope you enjoy it, and look forward to white day, when I'll post another small one-shot sequel to this fic. **

**Have a happy Politically Correct Like Each other Day!**


End file.
